ritgodsfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Strider
Background Star Strider (Star) was born in the Tabaxi city of Fogedge where she lived with her parents. Her father, Cloud on the Mountaintop (Cloud) was a gentle soul with a genuine love of excitement and fun even if he did things slowly and meticulously. Her mother Left-handed Hummingbird (Bird or lefty) was energetic and was honest with her emotions. Her parents were rather old and had been trying for years to have litter of their own having always wanted a big family. A few years after they gave up hope at age 55 they were given a miracle, Star. She was the light of their life, but they soon found out their daughter was a bit odd. For some reason, Star couldn't stop thinking about magic, but not just thinking studying. Cloud and Bird had the frequent problem of losing their child. After about the fifth time they stopped worrying they knew she was with the town mystics trying to soak up all the information she could. She made her own books out of the leaves from her trees and wrote volumes on the things she learned. When the other children were playing, she was pretending to cast spells. This was a fun game once or twice for the other kids but they grew bored of it quickly and when they grew up and Star was still trying to cast spells, well that was weird. She soon developed the reputation of being eccentric. She ended up spending all her free time with the mystics and talking to anyone who was alive anywhere near the time of the Godswar. Eventually she ran out of people to talk to and things to learn. Just before her 17th birthday she started making her boat. No one thought she would ever be able to make her boat she was just too off. A year and a half later she had a sailboat. It was small but it worked. She set off for Ani the day the boat was finished. Description Star is rather tall even for a Tabaxi at 6' 10" and weighing in at 180 pounds. She has the head and the pattern of a serval cat. She has one good eye and one blind eye. The good eye is a brilliant green with brown around the cat-like black slit of a pupil. The bad eye is very icy, the eye itself is so white it almost glows and surrounding the pupil startlingly bright light blue haze with a solid intense silver pupil. she has a discoloration to her fur where she had a festering wound that runs from the base of her neck to her shoulder. She has retractable claws, and grapefruit sized breasts. she wears a backpack overflowing with books, and an ornate silver trident. On her hip she wears a pouch for material components to spells as well as a sling, two wands, and a coin purse. She wears a tight fitting sturdy beige high-neck crop top, and harem style taupe linen pants. On her feet, she wears a very odd pair of what can only be shoes, but they look more like feet sacks with small wooden platforms one on the heels of her feet and another running from the balls of her feet to her toes. The shoes are laced and tight on her feet. In Other New Liam is sad. Category:Godsfall Category:Godlings